


Waking up

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I hope this is cute, and Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: In which Phil wakes up before Melinda (which never happens, btw).





	Waking up

He woke up before her. That never happened. But they’d been up late the night before, and the night before then, and the night before-

To put it bluntly, they hadn’t slept much. There wasn’t time. And the time they didn’t use to save the world, they weren’t going to throw away on sleep. They’d wasted too much time already.

They weren’t touching, but they were close. Melinda needed her space, even when she slept. But they were close. She wanted him, no one else, _him_ , to be close. Her allowing him to be this close to her when she was this vulnerable was the ultimate sign of trust. And Melinda wanting to put her trust in him made him the luckiest guy in the world.

Her hair was sprawled out over the sheets and her eyelids were slightly fluttering. He just watched her and didn’t dare to move. He’d never get over how beautiful she was. Shit, she was stunning. He almost couldn’t breathe, she was so stunning. If she’d heard him say that, she’d roll her eyes at his cliches. He knew that she’d give him so much shit over shit like that. That’s why he was planning on never letting her know that his heart did a little jolt every time he saw her. He’d gotten so used to that jolt, after years of being partners and working together and just being around her, that he almost didn’t notice it anymore. But the jolt was there. Oh holy mother of god, it was there.

“You’re staring.” She opened her eyes. “It’s creepy.”

He smiled. “Sorry.” He looked deeply into her eyes. “You’re very cute when you sleep.” _Shit._ He shouldn’t have said that.

She raised her eyebrows.“Cute?”

Definitely shouldn’t have said that.

“No, I just mean that _y_ ou look… peaceful and…” He paused, trying to find the right words. “And sometimes, you sigh and smile in your sleep and other times you make this snorting sound and drool runs down your-”

“ _Drool?”_  

Definitely not the right words. Nope, nope, nope.

He cleared his throat, feeling his face getting hot. “I’m just saying that I think it’s… I mean, like, that I think that _you_ are…”

She smirked. “Cute?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

She rolled her eyes, but were still smirking. Then, she bit her lip and her eyes mirrored her teasing smirk and no, she wasn’t cute anymore, this was something different entirely and somehow worse and-

She scooted closer and kissed his neck. “I think you’re cute, too.” she whispered in his ear and shivers traveled down his entire body. She moved her lips down his neck and to his chest, leaving a trail of kisses and marks behind her. He hissed. This was bad. Or, like, totally amazing and all his dreams coming true. But so bad.

“Melinda…” He put a hand on her stomach with the intention to stop her, but her skin was warm and soft and her breasts were pressed up to his side and the sheet around her had slid down with her movements and were now revealing almost every inch of her naked body and-

He gathered all the strength he had. “Melinda… wait…” She immediately rolled away from him and his body were screaming to his brain in frustration.

He moved closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I have to go be a trusted leader in the storm in-” he glanced at the clock on the wall “…15 minutes, and before then I have to become a professional, composed and rational individual for the team, and-” he kissed above her ear “- I can’t do that if I’m…” He glanced down at his boxers, which were beginning to feel a little crowded. Then he looked back at Melinda again.

She let out a laugh. He smiled back, and then he he stood up. Melinda looked up at him, slightly pouting. “Do you really have to go?” Fuck, she made him weak. He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the mouth. “Yes.” He grabbed a towel from the closet and wrapped it around his waist. “And so do you.” She shook her head and nestled back into the bed. “No, I don’t. You have that meeting with Fitzsimmons first.” She hugged the pillow and smiled. “I still have half an hour.”

He scoffed. “Are you trying to make me hate Fitzsimmons? Because you’re kinda succeeding.” 

She shook her head again. “No, and no, I’m not.” She moved to the edge of the bed, stood up on her knees and placed her hands on his waist, just above the towel. She looked up at him, the affection in her eyes shining so brightly that it made him a little dizzy. “You’re too much of a softie for that.” 

She kissed his stomach and things started happening under the towel. He lifted her head with his hand. “That’s not helping my problem.” She just smirked. “Just get in the shower.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “I wish you could join me.” He kept their gazes connected and licked his lips. “I wish I could stay here forever.”

She fell back to the bed again. “Well, when you’re brilliant and basically a superhero, praised and admired by all, you have to make some sacrifices.”

He chuckled. “Jealous?”

She scoffed. “Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you.” She tilted her head. “Of everyone who gets your undivided time and attention and who you look at with that ‘You’re the most important person in the world and nothing matters more to me than your well-being and happiness’ look of yours…” She shrugged. “Maybe.”

She looked away for a second and she seemed a little flushed. His heart warmed with love for her. 

He walked up to the bed, leaned in and kissed her neck. “You’re the most important and no one matters more than you.” he whispered. Then he nudged on her shoulder before turning away and walking towards the bathroom. He could feel her smile in his back as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> ily!! 
> 
> u know the drill.
> 
> hugs xx


End file.
